


Healthy Ego

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, not punk but she does have a wild side, pretty much has hinatas motivation, reader has a healthy ego, reader is into drums
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schon allein, dass Du diverse Sommerjobs annehmen musst, um deiner Leidenschaft des Schlagzeugspielens hinterher zu jagen, ist schon schlimm genug, aber noch dazu, bist du inmitten eines Umzugs von Tokyo nach Miyagi, deine Band reist in Tokyo herum und tritt ohne dich auf, deine Mutter hält nicht viel von deinem liebsten Hobby und du teilst dir den Familiennamen mit einem gewissen Kageyama Tobio, auf den nicht viele freundlich gestimmt sind.Trotzdem wirst du dir deinen Sommer nicht versauen lassen.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, no idea bro, nothing serious - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Das Zusammentreffen und Niyogi

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wurde inspiriert durch dieses Video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UYgORr5Qhg  
Falls es jemand nicht kennt, solltet ihr es ansehen. Ich liebe es.  
Hauptsächlich ist das Video eigentlich das wovon ich wirklich inspiriert wurde und der Anfang dieses Kapitels. Das ist auch woher ich die Idee für Niyogi hatte.

Du standest hinter der Bühne, ein wenig abseits, damit man dich nicht schon erkannte. Wenn das Publikum dich sah, würden sie zu kreischen anfangen und da dein Auftritt erst nach zwei weiteren Gigs losging, wolltest du keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen. Es war ein heißer Sommertag und dein Bühnenoutfit brachte dich zum Schwitzen, aber...

  
„Das ist Rock‘n‘Roll, baby“, flüstertest du selbstsicher und würdest trotzdem dein allerbestes geben.  
Es war hart keinen Tunnelblick zu haben, schließlich sorgte das Kostüm dafür, dass du gerade noch dein Schlagzeug und deine zwei eingekleideten Hände sehen konntest, aber alles andere schien beinahe unmöglich.  
Das war okay. Du hattest dafür geübt und warst ohnehin schon so gut, dass du selbstbewusst und sicher alles spielen konntest.  
Die Leidenschaft in dir wurde neu entfacht und du freutest dich auf deinen Auftritt. Du würdest ihn unvergesslich machen.

Schon bald machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf der Bühne bereit und stellten sich so auf, wie man mühsam mit ihnen eingeübt hatte.  
Mrs. Watanabe stand an der Seite der Bühne, mit ihrem gestreiften rot weißen Blazer und dem passenden Hütchen und gab dir das Zeichen, auf das du gewartet hattest.  
Du hieltst den weiten Bauch des Kostüms fest, das man dir aufgesetzt hatte, um die nötigen Stufen zu erklimmen und sprangst dann auf die Bühne, wo man dich sofort mit Gekreische und erfreuten Jubelschreien begrüßte.  
Schließlich warst du verkleidet, wie das Maskottchen der Grundschule, die das Sommerfest leitete.  
Deine mächtigen, fluffigen, roten Beine machten einen langsamen Schritt nach dem anderen, damit du nicht stolpertest.

Vor dem Schlagzeug angekommen, hobst du die Arme hoch in die Luft und erneut kamen Jubelschreie aus dem Publikum voller Kinder, die deinen jeden Schritt beobachteten und kaum still sitzen konnten.  
Den Bauch wieder anhebend, setztest du dich vorsichtig auf den Hocker und nahmst die Drumsticks in die Hände.

Die fröhliche Melodie fing sogleich an, als dein gefütterter Hintern den Hocker berührte und du wartetest nur noch darauf, dass die kleinen Kinder vor dir, zu Singen anfingen.  
Nach dem ersten Wort, den sie alle zusammen einsangen, begannst du auch.

Du fingst langsam an, so wie du und Mrs. Watanabe es einstudiert hattet. Im Endeffekt, solltest du bloß die Melodie begleiten und ein wenig für bessere Stimmung sorgen, während du mit dem roten Katzenkostüm dar saßt und süß aussahst.  
Nachdem der Refrain, das erste Mal gesungen wurde, nahmst du beim Tempo zu.  
Doch sobald du das tatst, war es auch schwer wieder aufzuhören. Das Adrenalin pumpte dir durchs Körper und dein gesamter Körper war dabei, dir beim Spielen zu assistieren.   
Das ist was du liebtest; die Musik, das Schlagzeug, die Bühne!  
Schon bald saßt du kaum mehr auf dem Hocker, sondern spieltest mit solch einem Einsatz, mit solch einem Ehrgeiz, dass man dich nicht mehr stoppen konnte.  
Die Stimmen kamen dir bloß noch gedämpft ans Ohr und wärst du nicht so eingeschränkt beim Sehen, könntest du vielleicht ausmachen, wie Mrs. Watanabe reagierte. Doch wie aufs Stichwort, hörtest du ein „Wooohoo!“, aus ihrer Richtung und du deine Hände klammerten sich an die Drumsticks, als würde es um dein Leben gehen. Deine Kraft stieg und du schlugst mit so einer energiegeladenen Wucht auf die Trommeln, dass man meinen könnte, du wärst bei einem Rockkonzert.

„Die Person im Niyogi Kostüm geht echt ab“, sagte ein älterer Schüler, der sich kurz umsah und dann zurück auf seine Cousine blickte, die auf diese Schule ging und vor ihm saß und dem Spektakel zu sah.  
Ein älteres Ehepaar, dessen Kinder auch auf die Schule gingen, sahen etwas verloren zu und waren erstaunt über das Tempo, mit dem Niyogi spielte.  
Die Reaktionen waren geteilt.  
Die Kinder schienen es zu feiern, saßen artig vor der Bühne und sahen Niyogi gebannt zu, während die Eltern und Verwandten der Kinder nicht wirklich wussten, ob all das Absicht war.

  
„Niyogi ist so cool!“, verkündete einer der Kinder. Sein junger Onkel stand hinter ihm, neben ihm einer seiner Freunde, der auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen musste. Beider Gesichter waren durch verwirrende Ausdrücke markiert.  
Sie sahen dem Maskottchen dabei zu, wie es immer schneller wurde, die Trommeln mit so einer Stärke traf, dass es in den Ohren rang und die Kinder in eine völlig positiv aufgebrachte Stimmung brachte.

„Magst du so etwas, Takeru?“, fragte der Braunhaarige und kratzte sich etwas verloren am Hinterkopf.

  
„JA!", schrie er und einige Kinder neben ihm jubelten mit, sofern sie nur einen Schrei aus der Menge hörten.

  
„Die legen sich echt ins Zeug für das diesjährige Sommerfest“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige und sah seinen langjährigen Klassenkameraden an, der daraufhin lächelte.

  
„Echt cool“, sagte er plötzlich mit einem solchen Tonwechsel, dass sein Neffe sich umdrehte.

  
„Warst du nicht traurig, dass deine Freundin dich verlassen hatte?“, fragte er und sein Onkel verlor für einige Sekunden die sonst so coole Fassung.

  
„Hey!“, rief er beleidigt.

  
„Tja, Trashykawa bleibt eben immer Trashykawa“, kam es von seinem Nebenmann.

  
„Iwai-Chan“, weinte er, „nenn mich nicht so!“

Der Auftritt kam so langsam zum Ende, auch, weil Mrs. Watanbe dem Team hinter der Bühne Bescheid gab, dass du etwas zu laut wurdest. Sie versuchten die Melodie ein wenig lauter zu stellen, kamen gegen dein Schlagzeug nicht an und ließen einfach das Lied eine Minute vor offiziellem Ende leiser werden und abklingen.  
Das nahmst du als erneutes Zeichen, standst auf und gingst zu den Kindern, die gesungen hatten, um dich bei dem Publikum zu bedanken, dass sie so zahlreich erschienen waren.  
Dann winktest du noch das ein oder andere Mal, bevor du hinter die Bühne verschwandest.  
Du warst kurz vor einem Hitzeschlag und wolltest bloß noch aus dem Ding heraus.  
Obwohl das Adrenalin vom Spielen noch immer in deinen Händen zu spüren war, konntest du diesen Moment nicht genießen. Dir war so heiß, du musstest dich ausziehen.

„Das war...“, fing Oikawa an, doch ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen. Takeru war sichtlich aus dem Häuschen.

  
„...interessant“, beendete Iwaizumi den Satz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

  
„Ja, die Show ist vorbei, wir können gehen“, sagte Oikawa und Takeru drehte sich blitzschnell herum.

  
„Du hast Oma versprochen, wir bleiben bis ich gehen will.“  
Der braunhaarige Typ lachte und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. 

  
„Wir haben doch schon alles gemacht, meinst du nicht? Ich bin ein sehr beschäftigter-“

  
„Du hast keine Freundin mehr, du hast bestimmt genug Zeit“, sagte sein kleiner Neffe, der eine Form von Reife an den Tag brachte, von dem sein Onkel wohl noch sehr viel lernen konnte.

  
„Hey!“, rief er erneut und zeigte melodramatisch mit dem Finger auf Takeru. „Du hast auf mich zu hören.“

  
„Ich glaube Niyogi macht gleich noch Fotos“, informierte Iwaizumi seinen nervigen Freund gelangweilt und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

  
„Iwai-Chan“, weinte Oikawa erneut und schmollte. „Du musst mir doch nicht so in den Rücken fallen.“  
Das erntete dem Braunhaarigen bloß einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, woraufhin er erneut den Namen seines Freundes ausrufen und weinen wollte.  
Doch sie wurden unterbrochen, durch den langen Vorhang, der die Hinterseite der Bühne mit dem Publikum abtrennte, da dieses sich zu bewegen schien.  
Man erkannte noch einen Arm oder ein Bein des roten Kostüms von Niyogi und das nächste das man sah, war, wie das katzenähnliche Maskottchen nach hinten fiel und den gesamten Vorhang mit sich herunterriss.  
Es landete auf seinem Hintern und Oikawa und Iwaizumi konnten all das auch nur mitansehen, weil sie so weit an der Seite standen.  
Das Team reagierte schnell und kam dem Maskottchen zur Hilfe, doch das war nicht das, was die beiden Jungs so aus der Fassung brachte. Denn der Kopf des Kostüms war beim Aufprall mit dem Boden abgefallen und einige Meter weggerollt.

  
„Huh?!“, machte Oikawa laut und blinzelte zwei Mal, „Niyogi ist ein Mädchen?!“  
Hajime sah bloß stumm zu, wie man dem jungen Mädchen zur Hilfe eilte.  
Sie wurde schnell nach hinten gezerrt und der Kopf wurde eingesammelt, bevor zu viele Kinder Wind davon bekamen.

  
„Woah!“, rief nun Takeru aus und wandte sich seinem Freund, der Hajimes kleiner Bruder war. „Niyogi ist süß!“

  
„Da muss ich dir zum ersten Mal sogar Recht geben“, sagte Oikawa und rieb sich nun nachdenklich am Kinn. „Okay, lass uns für Fotos bleiben!“

  
„Ich glaube... ich kenne sie.“, kam es von Hajime.


	2. Perfect Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, weshalb Oikawa so irritierend ist.

Die letzten fünfzehn Minuten wollte Oikawa nicht locker lassen. Er war fest entschlossen, den Namen des Mädchens herauszufinden, während Iwaizumi dicht hielt und ihn so gut es ging ignorierte.   
Sie hatten sich hinter eine lange Reihe angestellt, wo man ganz vorn ein kleines Set-Up erkennen konnte; mit märchenhaftem Hintergrund und einen Hocker für dich, falls die Kinder zu klein waren.  
Takeru konnte kaum stillstehen und schenkte dem kindischen Weinen und Meckern von seinem Onkel keine Aufmerksamkeit, welcher mit jeder verstrichenen Minute noch nervtötender wurde.

  
„Iwai-Chan~“, sagte er mit gefährlich süßlichem Unterton, „du kannst mir doch sagen, dass du sie magst, dann lasse ich dich auch in Ruhe!“  
Das erntete dem Braunhaarigen bloß einen Schlag gegen den Kopf und er schmollte kaum merklich.

  
„Vergiss es. Du willst nicht herausfinden, wer sie ist.“  
Das schien Oikawa bloß nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Weshalb machte sein sonst so desinteressierter Freund solch ein Spektakel darum, wer sie war?  
Iwaizumi schien den nun veränderten Gesichtsausdruck von Oikawa gut zu deuten, da er bereits zum Reden ansetzte:

„Ich sage dir das, weil ich dich so gut kenne. Glaub mir einfach.“

Nach deinem unglücklichen Fall hattest du fünf Minuten extra Pause bekommen. Das Team und Mrs. Watanabe sahen deinen fertigen Gesichtsausdruck und brachten dir etwas kaltes zu trinken.  
Du versuchtest dir ein wenig kühle Luft ins Gesicht zu fächern, bevor man dir den Kopf wieder aufsetzte.  
Unfälle passierten eben und du warst nicht sehr streng mit dir. Du warst im allgemeinen zufrieden.  
Natürlich war das nicht zu vergleichen mit einen der Shows, die du und deine Band spielten, aber das müsste für den Sommer hinhalten.  
Deine Bandkameraden waren halt einfach älter, als du. Normalerweise machte dies keine Probleme, aber ihr wart endlich - durch harter Arbeit - etwas weiter gekommen und wurdet sogar für richtige Auftritte gebucht.  
Doch... deine Mutter hätte dir das nie erlaubt. Sie wäre wohl lieber tot umgefallen, als dich mit älteren Männern, mit gefärbten Haaren, Piercings und Tattoos, mitreisen zu lassen.

Du hättest ohnehin schon einen Sommerjob finden müssen, doch die ersten Tage warst du so deprimiert, dass du kaum dein Zimmer verlassen hattest, also hatte deine Mutter für dich herumgefragt.   
Jetzt hattest du mehr Gigs, als du jemals erwartet hättest, wenn du ehrlich wärst. Und obwohl sie nicht deinem Stil entsprachen, noch deinen Ruf auf Vordermann brachten, warst du dankbar darüber, dass du irgendwie und irgendwo doch noch auf Bühnen stehen und spielen konntest.  
Du hofftest einfach, dass dich niemand in den zwei Sekunden erkannt hatte, als du herunter gefallen und dein Kopfstück verloren hattest. Du könntest es dir nicht leisten, dass man über dich sprach. Das taten sie ohnehin schon, da du, wie das Kind, das du irgendwo ja noch warst, nicht mitreisen und mit deiner Band auftreten durftest, aber... wenn man dich noch auf einem Kinderfest als Maskottchen entdeckte, würdest du lieber im Erdboden versinken.

„_Kageyama_!“, hörtest du jemanden rufen und fuhrst hoch. Du sahst zwei Erwachsene, die bereits den ganzen Tag mithalfen, auf dich zu kamen.  
Man setzte dir den Kopf erneut auf und sprach dir noch positive Worte zu, die du anscheinend gebrauchen konntest, als du die lange Schlange sahst.  
Du richtetest deinen gefütterten Bauch gerade und machtest dich mit erhobenem Haupt auf den Weg.  
Die Fotos würden nicht allzu lange dauern, das hatte man dir versprochen und mit der langen Schlange, war es unmöglich, zu lang bei einem Kind zu verharren.

Nach einer Zeit wurdest du sogar ganz gut darin, die Launen der Kinder positiv zu beeinflussen.  
Manche Kinder ließt du auf deinen Rücken steigen und machtest eine Superhelden Pose. Andere setzten sich neben dich und zeigten das Peace-Zeichen mit dir zusammen.  
Andere umarmten dich und wiederum Jüngere, wollten dich gar nicht mehr loslassen.  
Es kam gerade ein Junge auf dich zugerannt, gefolgt von einem Typen, der wohl in deinem Alter war, wenn nicht ein wenig älter. Mit einem beinahe faulen Tempo trottete er hinter dem kleinen Jungen her und er lächelte schief, während er auf dich zu kam.  
Einige Mädchen in der Nähe fingen an zu murmeln und andere waren weniger unauffällig und konnten kaum ihren Augen glauben.

„Das ist doch...“, sagte ein Mädchen aus der Schlange, weiter hinten.

  
„Ja, das ist er“, bestätigte ein weiteres Mädchen.

  
„Tooru Oikawa!“, quietschten sie beinahe synchron auf.  
Du zucktest nur mit den Achseln, sahst den jungen Grundschüler an, der dich bewundernd anstarrte und entschiedst dich ihm gegen die Nase zu tippen, was mit deinen großen, eingekleideten Händen, beinahe sein ganzes Gesicht für eine Millisekunde bedeckte.  
Er drückte sich an deine linke Seite und zu zeigtest ein Peace-Zeichen, was er dir eifrig nachmachte.   
Als das Foto geschossen und du schon zum nächsten Kind gucktest, der wohl auch seinen großen Bruder mit sich geschleppt hatte, hörtest du die Stimme deines Nebenmannes, der nicht weitergegangen war.

  
„Warte!“, rief er und lachte verlegen. „Ich habe geblinzelt.“  
Eigentlich würde man bei dieser Schlange sagen „Pech gehabt, weiterlaufen“... oder so ähnlich halt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund traf sein kindisches Auftreten auf Zustimmung und Bestätigung. Die Mädchen kicherten. Mrs. Watanabe sagte nichts und lächelte selbst. Ja, selbst der Fotograf schien dem Typen das nicht böse zu nehmen, sondern sagte ihm, er würde noch ein Foto machen.  
Du warst verwirrt, aber gut. Nicht deine Sorge.  
Der kleine Junge neben dir schien etwas verstimmt und hatte das Gesicht genervt verzogen.  
Dies schien wohl etwas, das er bereits gut kannte.  
Das zweite Foto wurde gemacht und es ging auch schon rasch weiter.

Nach zwei Stunden warst du auch damit durch.  
Du warst fertig.  
Feierabend!  
Das klang wie das süßeste Wort im Wortschatz und du machtest dich auf dem Weg zur Hinterseite der Bühne.  
Es war erst 15 Uhr, aber das Sommerfest würde eh nur noch eine Stunde gehen. Die Kinder wurden so langsam auch müde und du konntest kaum abwarten eine Dusche zu nehmen.  
Hinten angekommen, half man dir mit dem Kopf, bevor dir noch ein Missgeschick passierte und du zogst dich eilig um.  
Vor Schulanfang, würde es noch ein Fest geben, wo du auftreten musstest, aber das klang im Moment so weit weg, dass dir das keine Sorgen bereitete.  
Der mühsamste Sommerjob war geschafft und die anderen konnten nun auf dich zukommen!  
Du warst bereit auf jedes Hindernis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurzes Kapitel, aber ich hab das nächste schon fertig. <3


	3. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dein Sommer hat nicht nur gute Tage.

Du hieltest eine kleine Zeitschrift in den Händen, während du mit ungeheurem Tempo ranntest.  
Der Wind schlug dir ins Gesicht und wehte deine Haare herum. Dies war der letzte Tag deines zweiten Sommerjobs.  
Und du ranntest durch die ganze Nachbarschaft, um nicht zu spät zu kommen.  
Das brauchtest du nicht, sie würden es dir verzeihen, wenn du zwei Minuten zu spät wärst, aber das gehörte sich einfach nicht. Du hättest dein Fahrrad nehmen können, um an dein Ziel zu kommen, aber vielleicht war es die Wut und das Gefühl des Scheiterns, das dich so anfeuerte, du könntest meinen, die Energie, die du plötzlich hattest, würde den ganzen Abend lang anhalten.

  
Du fühltest ein Mischmasch aus Gefühlen, doch während du den Wind deine roten Wangen abkühlen spürtest, fiel es dir immer schwerer wütend zu bleiben.  
Bei der nächsten Ecke bogst du rechts ab, gabst noch einmal alles, was du geben konntest und rastest die Straße herunter.  
Deine langen Beine halfen dir dabei, du hattest das Glück, nicht so klein zu sein, wie alle anderen Mädchen und an jedem anderen Tag würdest du das nicht so positiv sehen, da selbst jetzt, dein Kleid dir zu kurz vorkam und ohnehin selten etwas perfekt passte, aber heute, da war die alles egal.  
Dein Griff um die Zeitschrift wurde stärker und du warst dir sicher, es bereits zerknittert zu haben.

  
Als du das Gebäude am Ende der Straße erkanntest, hättest du langsamer werden können. Du warst sogar noch fünf Minuten zu früh, aber du hattest so ein Tempo angenommen, jetzt zu stoppen, schien falsch.  
Also stürztest du die Straße herunter und hörtest erst kurz vor der Tür auf, weshalb du beinahe dagegen ranntest und dich noch im letzten Moment dagegen stemmtest um zum Atem zu kommen.

  
Du lehntest dich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und schlugst die Zeitschrift noch einmal auf.  
Es war kaum erwähnenswert. Der Artikel war so unauffällig und hatte bloß eine kleine Stelle auf einer Seite, aber das Gefühl, das es in dir auslöste, war ach so groß.  
Deine Band bekam endlich ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit; man hatte sogar ein Bild von ihnen herein gestellt und jedes Mitglied aufgezählt.

Du wurdest nicht erwähnt.

Du hattest dir einreden wollen, dass es es an deinem Alter lag. Du warst minderjährig, sie könnten dich nicht einfach namentlich erwähnen... oder?  
Doch sie hatten den neuen Typen erwähnt, der für dich einsprang.

  
„So ein verdammter Mist“, sagtest du leise und legtest den Kopf nach hinten.  
All deine Motivation war dahin.  
Du fingst an, an dir zu zweifeln; wenn deine Band dich so einfach ersetzen konnte, wofür machtest du dann diese ganzen Sommergigs? 

  
Das ältere Gebäude hinter dir war eigentlich ein Restaurant, doch jede Woche Dienstag wurden die Tische und Stühle beiseite geräumt, damit du auftreten konntest. Es war nichts besonderes. Manchmal war es sogar, wie eine Karaokebar, aber die Gesichter der älteren Leute hatten es dir angetan.  
Du sangst alte 80er Jahre Diskolieder, die jeder von ihnen gut kannte. Am Anfang solltest du sie nur ein wenig mit Karaoke beschäftigen, doch als sie dich singen gehört und ihre Lieblingslieder geäußert hatten, warst du die ganze nächste Nacht auf geblieben, um jedes Lied zu lernen und auch ordentlich zu singen.  
Sie liebten es!  
In ihren Augen funkelte etwas, das sie lange verloren hatten.  
Das war hier nicht in der Mitte von Tokyo. Man hatte nicht viel Beschäftigung, vor allem die Älteren unter euch nicht.  
Nach deinem ersten kleinen Auftritt, hatte es sich schnell herumgesprochen und jede Woche hattest du mehr Zuschauer. Es war niedlich.

  
„Huh“, hörtest du jemanden machen und sahst hoch.  
Ein Junge in deinem Alter sah dich mit großen Augen an. Du hattest ihn schon einige Male hier gesehen. Er kam immer mit seiner Großmutter, die schlecht laufen konnte.  
Sie war auch heute direkt neben ihm, ihr Arm mit seinem eingehakt.  
Du verbeugtest dich und lächeltest die Beiden an.  
Sie mussten ja nicht wissen, dass du noch eben vor dich hin geflucht hattest.

  
„Kageyama“, sagte er und sah dann kurz Richtung Eingang. „fängst du nicht bald an?“  
Du nicktest und bisst dir auf die Lippe.

  
„Es tut mir Leid“, du wusstest nicht genau, wofür du dich entschuldigtest, „ich werde zu erst hineingehen.“  
Du verbeugtest dich erneut und schlüpftest dann durch die halb geöffnete Tür.  
„Liebes Mädchen“, sagte Hajimes Großmutter und lächelte. Dann schlug sie ihm gegen den Hinterkopf. „Warum bringst du uns nicht so ein Mädchen nach Hause?“  
Hajime presste die Lippen zusammen und ging wortlos herein, sein Hinterkopf pochte.

Für den letzten Abend, hattest du dir etwas besonderes einfallen lassen.  
Dein Kleid glitzerte bereits, doch du hattest die letzten Tage damit verbracht, eine kleine Bühne aufzustellen.  
Du hattest dir ein Mikrofon und alles zugehörige ausgeliehen und hofftest bloß, dass keine Unfälle passierten, da du sie direkt morgen zurückbringen musstest.  
Du hattest bunte Lichter aufgehangen, die stark an die Ästhetik der 80er Jahre ähnelten und selbst jetzt, wo einige noch hereinkamen, schienen sie beeindruckt.  
Heute bemerktest du sogar noch mehr Jugendliche in deinem Alter, als in den letzten Wochen.

  
Iwaizumi hatte seine Großmutter schon einige Male begleitet. Ihr hattet nicht viel geredet, das ein oder andere Hallo, oder ein schrecklich unangenehmes Gespräch, bei dem seine Großmutter dir unendlich viele Fragen gestellt hatte und du das Gefühl hattest, sie wolle euch verkuppeln.  
Das war nicht das erste oder letzte Mal.  
Viele Großeltern schleppten ihre Enkel hierher. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass du so sehr von ihnen gemocht und gut gesprochen wurdest.  
Es fühlte sich beinahe heimisch an, wenn du hierher kamst. Es beruhte auf gegenseitigem Respekt, also konntest du ihnen nicht verübeln, dass sie dich mit ihren Enkeln in einem guten Verhältnis sehen wollten.

Du hattest die Zeitschrift weggeschmissen und standest nun auf der kleinen Bühne, die du mühsam aufgebaut hattest.  
Es war eigenartig nach dem ganzen Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen nun hier zu stehen, mit einer Anzahl von Zuschauern, die eine Rekordzahl angenommen hatten. Doch du wärst nicht du, wenn du dir das zu nah kommen lassen würdest.  
Du verbeugtest dich und fingst zu Grinsen an.

„Wie ihr wisst, ist das leider mein letzter Abend. In zehn Tagen fängt die Schule wieder an, aber es war schön jede Woche hier zu sein und euch etwas zu geben, dass ihr mir in gewisser Weise zurückgegeben habt. Ich danke euch herzlich, dass ihr hier seid und mir zuhört.“  
Du verbeugtest dich, diesmal nicht zur Begrüßung, sondern um deinen Dank zu zeigen.

Hier vergaßt du alles andere.  
Deine vorherigen Gedanken drücktest du in die hinterste Ecke und wartetest darauf, dass die Melodie des ersten Liedes anfing.  
Du hattest die sonstige Playlist parat, aber würdest noch zwei weitere, neue Lieder spielen, die jedem gefallen würden, da warst du dir sicher.  
Nachdem das erste Lied vorbei war, brauchte es nicht lange, bis man mit dir mitsang und einige sogar zu tanzen anfingen. Der Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern, ließ jeden negativen Gedanken verschwinden und du sahst ihnen glücklich zu.  
Als eines deiner neuen Lieder anfing, bemerktest du bereits, dass einige zu Klatschen anfingen.  
Friday Chinatown war eines der Lieder, das auch du sehr mochtest und du konntest selber kaum still stehen.  
Und auch das nächste Lied schien nicht zu enttäuschen.  
Bay City war auch ein Klassiker.  
Und dann... so als hättest du niemals etwas anderes getan, sangst du mit so einem Gefühl, so echt und so so so verletzt.  
Gesichter verzerrten sich und in dir kam ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit hoch, das du so sehr verdrängen wolltest.  
Doch du lächeltest und sangst weiter.  
Dein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen und du fühltest dich wie ein Fisch am Land. 

War deine Stimme komisch? Schnapptest du nach Luft oder war all das bloß in deinem Kopf?

Niemand schien etwas zu bemerken. Es wurde weiter getanzt und mitgesungen, während dein Herz in zwei brach und du wusstest nicht warum.   
Dein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und verharrte auf Hajime Iwaizumi, der dich mit einer Intensität anstarrte, dem du nicht gewachsen warst. Irgendetwas in seinen Augen hatte dir verraten, dass er gesehen hatte, was passiert war. Obwohl niemand anderes es tat - er hatte es.   
Und den letzten Ton bekamst du nur noch mit wackliger Stimme hin.  
Das einzige an das du noch denken konntest, war die Zeitschrift mit deinem fehlenden Namen darin, und Iwaizumis Augen. Etwas in dir hatte sich geregt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab Iwaizumi einfach mal so einen kleinen Bruder gegeben. Joa, passt. Irgendwie.


End file.
